


In My Dreams

by FutureAlien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Dreams, F/F, Ficlet, Good Morgana (Merlin), just a lot of love kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureAlien/pseuds/FutureAlien
Summary: Morgana did not like her dreams. But once in a while, she would close her eyes and drift away to a life that might not be prophetic, but which was magical nonetheless.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote while listening to "Dromen Zijn Bedrog" by Marco Borsato. Hate that song but it inspired me so there ya go :) just some morgwen sweetness bc I love them

Morgana usually didn’t like her dreams. Even when they weren’t nightmares, she was never sure of what they meant, if they were even meant to mean something. Riddled as they were with premonitions and signs, she had grown wary of them. She missed the times when Gaius still administered her sleeping drafts. At least back then, she could wake feeling well-rested. Now, as soon as she opened her eyes, she ran through the dreams that had haunted her, trying to make sense of the visions in her mind before they drifted away. She wanted to think it was worth it – to know that she wasn’t crazy, that her dreams were a powerful form of magic that could help prevent her worst nightmares. It was worth it to prevent living her worst nightmares. It would be, if only she could.  
The truth was, that she couldn’t, most of the time. The Old Religion had saddled her with a gift that was in all ways a curse. She could see what would happen, and try though she might, all her interventions would only ensure that the future came into being. Sometimes, though, that future was not what she thought it would be. 

Yes, Morgana did not like her dreams. They were deceitful and unnerving, and downright dangerous. But once in a while, they were nice. Once in a while, Morgana would close her eyes and drift away to a life that might not be prophetic, but which was magical nonetheless. 

And so when Morgana opened her eyes one November morning and found Gwen sleeping next to her, she simply assumed she was still dreaming. Still hazy with sleep did she stare at the shiny curls framing Gwen’s face, her naked chest rising and falling slowly with each breath, soft lips slightly parted. Morgana lay very still as the sun rose, piercing its rays through her heavy curtains, as she watched her lover sleep. And when a golden ray fell on Gwen’s face just so, Morgana let out a shaky breath of relief. She didn’t need to pinch herself to know she was awake – she knew that, no matter how hard she tried, her own mind couldn’t invent the beauty of Gwen slowly blinking awake in the generous golden light. And when Gwen looked at her, all that unimaginable love in her eyes, Morgana couldn’t help but smile.

“What is it?” Gwen laughed, voice still delightfully croaky, curling up against her. 

Morgana closed her eyes for a second, revelling in the warmth that this girl brought to her body, her heart, her life.

“It’s going to sound strange, coming from me,” she warned, still unable to stop herself from smiling as she buried her face in Guinevere’s hair, “but I’m very glad that sometimes, dreams come true.”


End file.
